The New Age
by toodamnscaredtofly
Summary: After three years away from Westchester, Massie has finally returned to her beloved town to find The Pretty Committee torn apart and ruled by none other than Claire Lyons. Unfortunately Claire isn't happy about her ex friend coming back. Roosevelt Day School is hers and she'll fight anyone for the queen bee throne, including former alpha Massie. Try to keep your claws in girls.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys! So this is a new story I've been working on and I'd love to hear your feed back. So review so I can keep uploading? y/y? None of the characters are mine yadda yadda yadda, you know the drill.

* * *

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Monday, August 29th**

**8:12 pm**

The brunette took a deep breath to calm her nerves. This was _Massie's_ town, she knew this place like the back of her hand. Unfortunately, she hadn't returned to Westchester since she moved to England back in eighth grade. She knew everything had changed since she left. She obviously couldn't go without Facebook stalking her friends for three years. She made sure to keep tabs on what used to be the Pretty Committee, even if they didn't all stay in touch.

Massie heard from Alicia every so often and Kristen from time to time. When Merri-Lee did a special on The Daily Grind about the royal wedding she brought Dylan to England, so the redhead made a point of visiting Massie. The only member of the Pretty Committee Massie didn't hear from was Claire, the girl she thought was her best friend. But she never heard a peep from the girl. Which upset the amber eyed girl deeply, she used to trust Claire with her deepest secrets. The secrets she never told any other member of the Pretty Committee, and Claire didn't even make an effort to stay in touch with the girl that made her who she was today. Massie had texted her every so often, but Claire never replied unlike the rest of the Pretty Committee members who replied to Massie's text messages instantaneously.

Honestly Massie didn't know who to reach out to first, no one in Westchester knew that the Blocks were moving back. The only people that knew were the Blocks, of course, Inez, Isaac and the real estate agent, Nancy. The Block family had moved back a week ago, giving them enough time to get used to the time change. Fortunately when Massie arrived to her old estate, everything in her room was already unpacked and the room was decorated to perfection. Of course now the closet was a mess.

Massie was searching her entire closet to find the perfect outfit for her first day back at school. When she entered Roosevelt Day School tomorrow morning she needed to show everyone that she hadn't changed a bit since she left for England. Unfortunately, the search was not going well. Massie couldn't find a single thing to wear in her closet. Actually she couldn't really call it a closet anymore, as it was just a pile of clothes strewn in the middle of the walk way of the closet.

The petite girl sighed in frustration. How was she supposed to do this on her own? She needed her best friends by her side, she was literally freaking out without them. Muttering curses to her closet the brunette exited the thing that was giving her a migraine and flopped onto her bed. Leaning over, she grabbed her phone checking to see if anyone had messaged her. Her phone lit up with 8 new notifications, four old friends from England had liked her recent photo on Instagram, two people retweeted her tweet from an hour ago, she had one snapchat from her best guy friend back in England and a text message from him as well.

**Jonathan:** How's that Westchester place? Still miss me I assume.

Massie shook her head at her friend. God she missed him. Jonathan always knew how to cheer her up. Even if she was in the bitchiest mood he would be able to make her smile. He also never took her shit, he handed it right back to her and made sure she knew that he could see right through her bitchy exterior.

**Massie:** It's no fun without you by my side! I mean, I guess I miss that annoyingly perfect hair of yours.

After texting Jonathan, Massie opened a new message. She had totally caved. Instead of making a surprise entrance into Westchester, definitely catching the Pretty Committee members off guard, she had to contact one of them in particular. She needed someone to visit her asap, and help her with her fashion emergency.

**Massie:** Hey Leesh! Sooooo... surprise, I'm back in Westchester! Come visit me?

It had probably been less than two minutes when her phone started ringing. Grinning from ear to ear she looked at the caller ID, Alicia Rivera. The brunette picked up instantly.

"Hey!" She breathed excited and nervous at the same time.

"What the fuck, why am I just hearing about the return of the infamous Massie Block just now?" Alicia shrieked. Massie laughed at her best friends reaction. God she missed the Pretty Committee. the Pretty Committee girls were the Ben to her Jerry.

"I was going to surprise everyone, but I need you here right now." Massie replied getting up from her bed to start pacing. This was a new habit for her when she got nervous.

"You know I hate surprises right? Settle babe, I'm on my way over now. I'm assuming you still live at the same place." Alicia said, and Massie could hear her shutting the door of her car.

"Yes, I know. But this was a good surprise so I thought you'd enjoy it. Yup, nothing has changed. Except you know, everything." Massie said approached her closet groaning internally at the mess it was.

"Good surprise or bad, I hate them all. Ugh, you're telling me. I literally have so much to catch up on. It's honestly ridiculous what went on after you left." The Spanish girl spoke out loud as she drove her car.

"Fine, I won't surprise you again. Okay? You need to fill me in on everything, but I'm gonna let you go. You need to focus on driving. I'll see you in a couple of minutes." Massie responded.

"Okay babe, I'll see you in a bit." Alicia answered before she hung up.

Massie sighed, sitting facing her closet. She couldn't wait till Alicia got here. She needed help picking out an outfit and she needed to know everything that had changed in Westchester since she left. Of course Alicia would fill her friend in on everything, she was the gossip queen of all gossip girls.

Just as Massie tossed another shirt into her discarded pile she heard her door open and a beautiful Spanish girl entered her room. The two best friends shrieked in excitement. Massie got up from her seated position on the floor and ran towards Alicia. The girls embraced in a tight hug finally feeling as though they were back in their rightful places.

"Oh my God, I have missed you so much!" Alicia exclaimed once they finally let go of each other. The two made their way onto Massie's bed just like old times.

"I don't know how I made it through these last three years without you." Massie agreed, squeezing her friend's hand. The duo couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm pretty sure I _didn't_ survive these past three years." Alicia replied sighing as she collapsed on the fluffy white comforter that lay on Massie's bed.

"Tell me everything that I missed since I was gone," Massie insisted eagerly. Her amber eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Where do I even begin? Good lord things are a complete mess. Well first off, Claire kicked me to the curb so I've been hanging out with Olivia, Kemp and Plovert. Two years ago Claire started dating Derrick, ew by the way. I yak every time I see them even talk to each other. Her Pretty Committee is made up of herself as alpha, Dylan, Kristen and worst of all Skye." Alicia shuttered at the name of her blonde rival.

"Kristen's dating Harris, but everyone knows that Claire and Harris have been hooking up behind Kristen and Derrick's backs. They're so oblivious to Claire and Harris, it almost hurts. They practically dry hump each other in front of D and Kris. It's disgusting really." Alicia rambled as she twirled a piece of her dark brown locks.

"How can Kristen be so oblivious? She's still the smartest girl in the grade, right?" Massie questioned, hoping for her old friend's sake that she'd come to her senses.

"She's always been valedictorian. The day we stepped into high school it was her title without a doubt." Alicia replied, she let out an audible sigh and settled her head into Massie's lap.

"Please tell me you'll fix this shit show." Alicia pleaded looking up at Massie with her large doe like eyes.

Massie smiled and mindlessly braided her friend's hair. She nodded encouragingly as she hummed the tune of Let Her Go by Passenger.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, everything will be as it should in a couple of months." Massie reassured her easily.

"Good, I was getting sick of Westchester without you." Alicia said smiling up to her best friend. Alicia missed her dearly, and now that she was back she knew that things would go back to the way they should.

And the two girls stayed like that for the next few hours, gossiping and filling each other in on what had gone on in their lives for the past three years.

**Roosevelt Day School**

**Theodore Commons**

**Tuesday, August 30th**

**7:08 am**

Claire Lyons hated being early. She made a point to always be fashionably late. Always. Unfortunately for her, Todd Lyons had to meet with his ice hockey team for preseason prep. So instead of Judi or Jay dropping off their pest of a son, they made Claire wake up an extra thirty minutes early to bring him. Typical, now that Claire had her license and a car she was stuck toting around her stupid brother.

After dropping Todd off at RDS, she had driven back to Starbucks to get her usual iced vanilla spice latte and blueberry oat bar. Once she had gotten her breakfast and caffeine pick me up she was back where she started, early to school. What the hell what she supposed to do with twenty two extra minutes? The blonde was already primped to perfection. She seriously needed her friends to get there stat.

Letting out a frustrated sigh she made her way from her car to her table. Technically it wasn't _her_ table, but her and her friends always sat there before school started everyday. Today was the first day of their junior year and it was no different.

Crossing her perfectly toned legs she pulled her phone out of her bag and checked her messages. None. How in the world could that be? She always had messages, even if it was from desperate wannabes. Unable to handle her loneliness any longer she opened the group message going on between her friends and began typing.

**Claire:** Where the hell is everyone? Get your asses here now.

She locked her phone when the message was sent to Dylan, Kristen and Skye. Taking a sip from her latte she people watched the nerds as they worked on homework on the ground. How they already had homework confused Claire, they really needed to take a break and just get high for once. They worried too much.

As her gaze wandered she heard the beep of her phone, signaling she had a new message. She hoped one of them would move their skinny asses into high gear and get here so she didn't look like a complete loner when everyone started showing up to school.

**Skye:** On my way, chica. Relax, relax. Did someone not get any before the first day of school? ;)

After reading the message Claire rolled her eyes. Skye always had to mention something sexual, especially when it came to Derrick. The girl really need to chill, yeah Derrick was hot, but he wasn't worth talking about sexually all the freaking time.

**Claire:** You're such a slut, just get here soon mkay?

Soon enough a skinny blonde with a dancers body sauntered towards Claire. Once Skye made her way to her counterpart the two gave each other kisses on both cheeks. It was basically a habit of sorts. All the girls greeted each other as so.

"Why were you here so early?" Skye questioned her friend as she sat at the round granite picnic table with her. She took a sip of her iced coffee slowly, her wide tiffany blue eyes staring at Claire.

"Todd had some stupid meeting for hockey so I had to drop him off early." Claire said with a wave of her hand, dismissing the topic quickly. Skye nodded her head in understanding.

"So anyways, I was thinking of having a party this weekend. You know in honor of it being my last first week of school and what not." Skye explained as she pulled out her phone checking Twitter.

"Isn't Harris having a party this weekend?" Claire asked snidely. Skye couldn't just have a party, it would give her way too much attention. And everyone knew that the person in the group that loved attention most it was Claire Lyons.

"Well I was talking to him last night and he said that his parents cancelled their weekend to the Hampton's for labor day weekend. So I thought since my parents are never home that I could have the party at my house instead." Skye rambled as she played with the straw of her drink.

Claire made a face as her blonde friend explained the situation. She really hated when things weren't all about her and this party definitely wasn't going to be all about her.

"I suppose," Claire said noncommittally. She turned her attention from Skye onto her phone. Hoping someone would text her. As if her prayers were answered, her phone chimed with a new text message. Derrick Harrington. Claire smiled at the name.

**Derrick:** Morning sexy, you at school yet?

Instantly Claire's fingers were sliding over the touch screen keyboard. Claire tuned out Skye's incessant talking about the party, already over the topic.

**Claire:** Hey babe. Yea, I'm at the table with Skye.

Claire sent the message and scrolled up to see the conversation they were having last night. This was a something she did once per day, if not more. She loved to look at the little compliments Derrick sent to her. Some of them may be crude, but Claire didn't care, she loved the attention from the most popular boy in school. She was the queen to his king. The power couple ruled over RDS easily.

**Derrick:** Leaving the hockey meeting now. I'll be there in 5.

Receiving the text message from her boyfriend made the conversation she was looking at pull all the way down to his newest message. She smiled locking her phone and waited for Derrick to come sit with her.

Soon enough Derrick was striding towards Claire and Skye. Claire smiled brightly as she watched Derrick, Cam, Josh, Chris, Kemp and Harris shove each other as they made their way to their table. They sat down and kept talking about the hockey meeting that they just had.

"Hey babe," Claire said as Derrick plopped down next to her. He kissed her cheek softly and wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled at the fact that the the entirety of the girl population at Roosevelt was glaring jealously at her. The blonde loved that people feared her just as much as they wished they were her.

"How was the meeting?" Claire asked once she focusing her attention on Derrick and not on the staring eyes of Roosevelt Day's student body.

"It was good," Derrick replied looking at Claire sweetly. "He wants us to go to this training program before the season starts. It's every Sunday morning though." He said and then took a sip from his water bottle. Claire grimaced at the thought. What about Saturday nights? Going to parties without being able to show off the fact that she had he best man candy would suck.

The arrival of Kristen and Dylan distracted her for the moment though. Both girls carried their usual drinks, Kristen an iced tea and Dylan a juice of some kind. The redhead was on a juice kick lately, apparently Merri-Lee said it was all the rage in California. The two girls greeted Claire and Skye the same way Skye had greeted Claire, air kisses on both cheeks.

"Sorry for being so late," Dylan said as she took a seat between Derrick and Kemp. "My juicer wasn't working and I forgot to plan an outfit for today." Dylan continued as Kristen wriggled next to Harris, her boyfriend, and Josh.

"Of course she didn't text me telling me she was running late, so I was waiting for her completely ready for twenty minutes." Kristen jumped in as Harris slipped his hand into hers. He gave her a quick kiss on her temple and she blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry! I know I'm an awful friend!" Dylan exclaimed putting her head in her arms on the table. The group laughed at Dylan's dramatics. She tended to do this a lot, always putting on a show for her friends. She stifled a giggle before she lifted her head and began to fully laugh with the rest of the group.

Claire loved her group of friends. They were the perfect combination of popular and manageable to deal with. Thank God she kicked out Alicia the summer going into freshman year.

**Roosevelt Day School**

**Hathaway Parking Lot**

**Tuesday, August 30th**

**7:24 am**

Massie pulled her black Range Rover in one of the only open spots left in the parking lot. God she hated being late, all the best spots were taken when you were late. Though, she always liked to be fashionably late. Gathering her purse and books the brunette finally got out of the car, locking it as she walked away.

Not wanting to walk in alone, Massie paused in the middle of the lot and called Alicia. After three rings, Alicia picked up

"Hola mamacita!" Alicia exclaimed brightly. Massie laughed, she sure missed Alicia for the past three years.

"ETA?" Massie asked as she rummaged through her Dabier Ebene Louis Vuitton Neverfull GM for her lipgloss.

"I literally just parked. I'm by the- oh wait! Never mind, I see you." Alicia said and hung up quickly. Massie looked up from her purse to see if she could spot her dark haired friend. After a few seconds of searching her vision narrowed in on Alicia speed walking towards her. Somethings never changed.

Chuckling at her taller friend she walked towards her. The two hugged each other excitedly. It was good to be back.

"Oh my God, I'm so glad you're here with me to face junior year." Alicia said beaming at Massie.

"Me too, I've missed Westchester way to much." Massie replied as they walked through the parking lot making their way closer and closer to Roosevelt Day School.

When the duo got about twenty feet from the commons Massie stopped in her tracks. She was so nervous. What would people think of her return? Was she prepared to rule over RDS like she used to rule OCD? High school was so much different than middle school. Plus now Claire was heading the most popular group, would she give up the throne easily? All of these thoughts raced through Massie's mind creating doubt. Her petite hands began to get clammy, a sign of her anxiety.

Alicia turned when she realized that Massie wasn't beside her and turned to face her friend with a questioning look on her flawless face.

"What's wrong M?" Alicia asked as she back tracked to stand next to the smaller brunette. Massie tried shooting her a small smile but it came out more like a grimace.

Sighing audibly Massie's posture changed from confident to timid and unsure. Glancing at her shoes, a brand new pair of nude Christian Louboutin peep toe heels, she wiggled her perfectly polished toes.

"I'm nervous," Massie admitted to her best friend. Her eyes stayed staring at her toes instead of looking into Alicia's eyes like she usually would.

Alicia immediately hugged her friend, catching Massie off guard. Stunned, it took her a few seconds to process her friend's arms around her, she lifted her arms to return the hug.

"You're going to rule this school just like you did at OCD. I'll be by your side no matter what." Alicia reassured Massie, still hugging her. Massie smiled at Alicia's words and squeezed her Spanish amiga tighter.

"Love you Leesh," Massie declared firmly.

"Love you too Mass," Alicia replied and gave the amber eyed girl a slight hip bump. The two laughed together, happy to be back with their best friend.

"Okay, let's go kill this year." Alicia exclaimed linking her arm through Massie's.

The dynamic duo walked through the Theodore Commons, the student body all had to double check to see if it was the Massie Block. Phones took photos that were instantly Snapchatted to friends that weren't there to see the infamous Massie Block in the flesh. Tweets and texts were rapidly being made, shocked by the news.

Massie and Alicia walked through the Roosevelt Day School's antique oak doors leaving behind confused and awed teenagers.

**Roosevelt Day School**

**Theodore Commons**

**Tuesday, August 30th**

**7:31 am**

Claire must be seeing things. That could not be Massie Block. No, the former alpha was in England. She couldn't be back, she just couldn't. Closing her eyes, the blonde counted to three. When she opened her eyes she would wake up in her bed and this would all be a horrible nightmare.

One.

Two.

Three.

Unfortunately when she opened her eyes she saw none other than Massie Block's soft brunette waves walk into Claire's school. And all she heard was her boyfriend's whisper of a voice.

"Massie," Derrick whispered softly not even noticing if Claire heard him or not.

Massie Block was _back_.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And... finished. So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

So this is kinda short and a bit of a filler but still love me please?

* * *

**Roosevelt Day School**

**Theodore Commons**

**Tuesday, August 30th**

**7:34 am**

Even though it was one of Massie's Ten Commandments, Alicia couldn't help but look back. She needed to see the look on Claire's face. If Massie returning wasn't a nightmare to the blonde then Alicia didn't know what was.

The Spanish beauty felt elated. The look on Claire's face was like she had seen a ghost. She knew that the amber eyes of Massie would change her world forever. God Alicia was buzzing, of course she had liked Claire when she joined the Pretty Committee but when the cherub that was far from an angel spread rumors and lies about Alicia that was crossing the line. The Pretty Committee, while a bit catty and manipulative, kept each other's secrets and never started rumors about each other. They were best friends, well at least they were supposed to be. What most people didn't understand about the Pretty Committee was that they were humans just like everyone else and they had their hard times too. But being part of the Pretty Committee meant not judging the rest for the hard times they were going through. Claire, of course the newbie broke this Ten Commandment, used Alicia's hard times, secrets and flaws against her. Totally backstabbing the brown eyed girl.

When Alicia saw Claire's paler than usual face she caught her blue eyes and gave her a smirk as if to say, _serves you right_. She flipped her long pin straight dark hair with her hand and walked into the building with Massie by her side.

This year was going to be great if today was any indicator of how the rest of the year would go. And Alicia Rivera couldn't wait to see the fall of Claire Lyons.

**Roosevelt Day School**

**Theodore Commons**

**Tuesday, August 30th**

**7:35 am**

Massie Block. Massie Block. Massie Block. There was only one thing on Derrick Harrington's mind, Massie Block. She was back. She was back and he was dating Claire fucking Lyons, of all people. Block was back. His amber eyed gorgeous girlfriend, no ex girlfriend. He was dating Clarissa, was it? No Claudia? No that's not right, fuck what was his goddamn girlfriend's name? Claire. Her name was Claire.

"Massie," Derrick whispered as his arm was wrapped around that girlfriend of his. Clarissa right? Claire.

Wait did he just say Massie's name out loud?

**Roosevelt Day School**

**Theodore Commons**

**Tuesday, August 30th**

**7:35 am**

"If no one's gonna say it, I will. Massie Block is a fucking smokeshow." Kemp said giving a low whistle. He earned a nice elbowing to the gut from Dylan.

**Roosevelt Day School**

**Dean Roger's Office**

**Tuesday, August 30th**

**7:37 am**

Massie sat in the waiting room of Dean Roger's office, patiently waiting for him to end a "business call" as his secretary Hilary called it. Personally Massie just thought it was his wife yelling at him for not dropping his daughters off at daycare. It wasn't much of a thought as it was the fact that she heard him say sorry copious amounts as well as saying that he would pick up Juliet today instead.

Finally the door opened and Massie's vision was occupied with a mildly older man in a nice suit. He had all his hair and there was no beer belly. He seemed to be average in all aspects physically, not too tall, brown hair, brown eyes and seemingly fit. She gave him a small smile as she stood to shake his outstretched hand.

"Hello Miss. Block, sorry to keep you waiting. Family emergency." Dean Rogers explained as he held the door to his office open so Massie could slip inside.

"No problem. I understand," Massie replied as she went to sit in one of the two buttery burgundy arm chair that faced his desk. He sat across from her in his chair, the desk in between them.

"Welcome to Roosevelt Day School Miss. Block. It's a pleasure to have you back in Westchester. Your family was very well in your absence." Dean Rogers grinned at her as he straightened some papers on his desk.

"It's great to be back, thank you for accepting me on such short notice." Massie mentioned as she crossed her left leg over her right.

"It was nothing, we're always happy to have old students return." Dean Rogers waved her comment off like it was nothing. Though Massie knew for a fact that seventh graders had to apply to Roosevelt to make sure they were accepted by the time they graduated eighth grade.

"Well thank you anyways," Massie smiled hoping to seem pleasant and polite. Kendra Block would hate to hear that her only daughter was rude to such an old friend of the Block family.

"I took the liberty of printing out your schedule and highlighting where your classes will be on this map." Dean Rogers passed the few sheets of paper to Massie as he spoke.

"The classes that you took in England were very proficient so you have been placed in Advanced Placement US History as well as Advanced Placement American Literature. The other three courses are Honors." Dean Rogers informed her as she looked at her schedule.

As he kept rambling about her schedule, her family and the courses she took in England, Massie tuned him out assessing what her workload would look like. It didn't look awfully horrible. When she was at KISS she had taken some very advanced courses. AP American Literature was first, which was a little unfortunate. Talking about Hamlet at 7:45 in the morning wasn't her idea of a fun time. After AP American Lit she had Honors Anatomy, she had taken a course like that last year so she knew she would be fine. Then she had AP US History, nothing too hard. She had been learning about the United States and it's history since kindergarten, though when she moved to England it changed slightly. It was more of England's side of all the events she had learned about. Lunch was after after her third period which was nice, she knew Alicia had the same lunch. After lunch she had Honors Calculus, math wasn't her forte but Pre Calc last year would probably help. She had a free block after Calc and then her last class of the day was Honors French III, her favorite. This semester looked easy enough.

Once she was done looking over her schedule she started to comprehend what Dean Rogers was saying to her. Thankfully it seemed like he was wrapping everything up.

"I'm sure you'll be fine with all these courses, but if you're not then you can just talk to your guidance counselor Mrs. Watson." Dean Rogers finished with a smile.

"Thank you so much Dean Rogers, I really appreciate it." Massie returned the smile and started to get up from her seat. Dean Rogers followed and opened the door for her.

"You're welcome Miss. Block, and have a great junior year." Dean Rogers said outstretching his hand for another handshake. She shook his hand firmly and walked out of his office.

Now it was time to go to AP American Lit, hopefully she knew someone in there. She checked the time, it was now 7:53. Great, she was late to her first class. Wasn't that just fabulous.

Pulling out her map she hitched her purse higher up on her shoulder and tried to navigate through the echoing halls of Roosevelt Day School. Alicia had offered to wait for her, but Massie didn't want to make Alicia late so she let her go to class. Now she kind of wished she had Alicia here to help her figure this school out.

Sighing she turned left hoping that she was headed in the right direction. Not taking her eyes off the map that Dean Rogers had provided her with she walked fairly quickly down the hallway. Where was classroom 1008? Also why were the classrooms numbered by the thousands? Shaking her head Massie kept wandering still looking at her map.

Lost in her own world and train of thought she didn't hear or see a body turn a corner where she was about to turn into. The two collided falling to the hardwood floors with a thud. Massie's purse dropped from her shoulder and some of the contents it held littered the floor. Massie sighed frustrated and then got on her hands and knees to try and gather all of her things. She didn't even notice the person that had fallen down near her, she really wasn't looking forward to some loser freaking out for knocking over the Massie Block. But suddenly there was a large hand in front of her face. After shoving everything back in her purse, she would worry about organizing it later, she looked up into a pair of familiar chocolate eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and she coughed to remember to breathe. Taking the hand she used to know all to well she got up from the floor and smoothed out her skirt.

"Nice running into you Block," Derrick remarked breezily. As if he always ran into his exes, literally. Massie gave him a small smile in return and fiddled with the strap of her bag.

"Derrick," she said curtly not being able to look into his eyes. Taking a deep, silent breath she forced herself to look into his eyes. Oh God, how she could get lost in those eyes of his. Damn her ex boyfriend.

"That's all you have to say?" He smirked at her knowingly. Massie looked anywhere but at him shrugging slightly.

"I suppose," she mumbled in reply. What had gotten into her? She was Massie Block for crying out loud, Massie Block didn't mumble. She spoke loud and clear. But when it came to Derrick everything flipped. She was like a giddy school girl around him. Three years hadn't changed anything.

Derrick's low chuckle sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She hadn't heard that sound in years. She missed it, she noted. Clearing her throat she made herself make eye contact with him

"Well I better be going to class now." Massie said before starting to walk away. Derrick gently grasped her arm stopping her.

"That's why I'm here, I'm in your class and the teacher sent me to look for you." He explained letting go of her arm.

"Oh," Massie said staring at the place where he had touched her. It was burning and she felt tingles up her spine. Until she let out a soft breath she hadn't realized she had been holding it.

"Right," the amber eyed girl said shaking her head slightly trying to compose herself. Derrick gave her a questioning but all knowing look. Was that even possible? Apparently it was because Derrick was giving her that look.

"So we should probably get to class then," Massie said holding her head up a little bit higher as she started walking.

"Block, you're going the wrong way. It's this way." Derrick said with a small chuckle. Turning on her heel she walked past him, her cheeks burning red and it sure as hell wasn't from her MAC blush.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Make me happy and review? I'd love to hear some of your thoughts or favorite pairings? I personally love massington but I'm definitely open for some drama/change. Ja feel? Anyways review because you're all precious and I love you?


End file.
